Enterprise software can include thousands of components. During development, each of these components may undergo a series of revisions or “builds”. Each revision introduces a possibility of a new error or incompatibility. Automated testing procedures are available to discover software errors and incompatibilities. When automated test procedures detect failures, trouble-shooting and analysis procedures can be used to help identify the error, incompatibility or other cause of the failure. The results of trouble-shooting and analysis procedures can help guide further development of the software components.